The Night She Had Been Waiting For
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: My version of what happened on Bella and Edward's honeymoon night on page 85 of 'Breaking Dawn'. On this moonlight night, Bella finally gets from Edward what she had been waiting for. A night of love and bliss.


**This my version of Bella and Edward's honeymoon in **_**Breaking Dawn**_**. I've got to say, **_**Breaking Dawn **_**is my favorite book in the series, but that blank white space on page 85 just irritates the heck out of me. I hope this is good. I tried my best to keep Edward in Bella in character. The italics in the beginning and end are excerpts from **_**Breaking Dawn **_**and then my story continues from there. So here's **_**The Night She Had Been Waiting For**_**. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire._

_"Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water. _

My heart thudded against my embarrassingly loud against my ribs as the water nearly reached my chest. I was sure Edward could hear it. We stopped when the water reached my chest. My breathing accelerated as different emotions running through me. I was nervous, excited, anxious, happy and scared all at the same time. Edward's cold arms tightened slightly around me.

"Bella?" he asked in his musical, velvet voice, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I looked up into his eyes, shining topaz in the moonlight that reflected off his stone skin, making look like a Greek god. Like an Adonis. My Adonis. He was perfect. More perfect that what could have ever imagined and more perfect than what I deserved. I still marveled over how someone like him loved someone like me.

"Edward," I said softly, lifting my right hand to brush against his smooth cheek, "I'm sure." I tilted me head up, brushing my lips against his. The kiss, was slow, tentative, a test for what was about to happen. Edward swept me up bridal style into his arms and walked slowly out the water and back to the house. Our lips parted, but our eyes never left each other. Edward walked at a normal human speed through the door and too our room. He laid me gently on the bed and moved to that his body hovered over mine. He lowered his head so that his nose brushed against my throat. I stayed completely still, trying to make it as easy as I could for him as he took in a deep, breath and pressed a kiss to my pulse. His lips traveled over my jaw to my own lips, where he lay a small kiss.

"Bella," he said softly, looking into my eyes with a pleading look, his face tense as he rested his forehead against mine, reaching up a hand to tangle in my hair, "If I'm hurting you, please tell me. Don't hold anything back. Promise me."

"I promise," I breathed. I watched the tense lines of his face smooth out the slightest bit. His hands began to wander over my body, his eyes following them. They started by holding my face, then moving down my neck, to my collarbone, over my shoulders and down my arm. His cold hands seemed to leave a trail of fire it their wake. They traveled back up my arms and over my chest. My breath caught in my throat as his hands traveled over my breasts. Edward's hands stopped and he looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, words failing me, my breathing heavy. Edward's hands continued their travel over my stomach and he ran a hand over each of my legs, all the way down to my feet, then back up to rest on my hips.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his eyes searching mine.

"Yes," I panted. It was amazing, the effect that just his hands had on me. Edward kissed me again, a kiss more passionate than the last. His hand moved from my hip to knead my left breast and I suddenly broke the kiss, letting out a mewl of pleasure.

"Do you like that Bella?" he asked, his voice smooth as silk. I nodded, not trusting my mouth to speak. Edward leaned forward so that his lips brushed me ear.

"Then you'll love this," he purred. Edward purring. I had never heard something so beautiful and sexy in my life. His lips trailed down my neck, lower and lower, until he took my breast in his mouth. I clenched at the sheets, a knot of pleasure curling in my lower stomach. His lips moved to kiss the valley between my breasts before giving the other one the same treatment as the one before, the nipple hardening under the touch of his ice cold tongue sending sensations through my body that I had never felt before. They were good sensations though. Wonderful.

Edward's lips moved down my stomach to between my legs. I felt the heat immediately rise to my cheeks. Darn human reactions. Edward chuckled softly at my pink cheeks.

"Do not be embarrassed love," he said tenderly, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Oh yeah, that helped my blush. Not. I knew my whole face was pink by now.

"Just relax Isabella _Cullen_," he whispered, his hands lightly massaging my hips. A thrill went through me as he said my full name, emphasizing my new last name. I took a deep shaky breath. Then Edward kissed that forbidden spot between my legs and I screamed from the sudden pleasure that shot through my body, the knot in my stomach tightening almost painfully.

"Bella, did I hurt you?" Edward asked, worry laced in his voice.

"N-No," I gasped, "Just, please, don't stop that." Edward nodded and kissed the spot again. His thumb rubbed against my clit and, although I had been trying not to move, trying to make this easy for him to resist the temptation to bite me, no matter how much I really wanted him to, I couldn't help but grind my hips against his hands. I heard Edward growl, a low feral sound in the back of his throat. His ice cold tongue entered my womanhood and I screamed again, by body shaking. Edward held my hips in his stone grip, keeping me still, although I squirmed helplessly in his grip.

"Edward," I said in a strangled voice. Edward kissed back up my stomach, all the way to my lips. I could taste myself on his tongue. He pulled back and asked in a soft voice, "Tell me what you want love."

"Edward," I panted, reaching up to tangle my hands in his bronze hair, "Please, I need you."

"If we do this now, there's no turning back," he whispered. My hands tightened in his hair.

"Edward," I practically snarled at him. He understood and positioned his manhood at my entrance. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain that I knew would come.

"Bella, please, open your eyes," Edward said softly, "I want to see you." I opened my eyes to meet is topaz ones. Edward entered me slowly, letting me get use to his size. When he broke through my barrier, I bit into his shoulder, pain searing through my body. I vaguely heard the sound of ripping fabric near my ear, where Edward's head rest as he waited for my sign to move, but I was too far gone in the pleasure and pain to care what the sound came from. It didn't take long before the pain turned into pleasure.

"Edward, move," I pleaded. I needed to feel him inside me. Edward pulled out and thrust back into me again. A wave of ecstasy swept through my body as Edward kept up his steady rhythm.

"Bella," he growled in my ear. The room seemed to melt away as I was lost in the pleasure, the bliss of it all, unable perceive anything except for Edward's beautiful body above mine, his sweet sent intoxicating me, his manhood deep inside me, each thrust tightening the knot in my stomach.

"Edward," I moaned, "Oh...Edward!" I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him closer to me, feeling every inch of his cold body against my warm one. His thrusts quickened, his low growling continuing in my ear. And suddenly, the knot in my stomach unraveled, sending a fire through my body. I screamed Edward's name as he released inside me and I vaguely heard the ripping sound again. For all I knew, the universe could have been ripping apart, and I wouldn't of cared at this moment. Edward shouted my name and we fell limp in each other's arms panting. Edward moved to lay next to me as to not crush me under his body.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked, stroking my hair gently. I nodded smiling. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile. He began to hum my lullaby and I was suddenly aware of how tired I was. My eyes fluttered shut as I drifted into unconsciousness, but I heard him whisper.

"I love you Bella Cullen," he whispered. I smiled again and whispered back, "I love you, Edward Cullen."

_The sun, hot on the bare skin of my back, woke me in the morning. Late morning, maybe afternoon, I wasn't sure. Everyting besides the time was clear though; I knew exactly where I was-the bright room with the big white bed, brilliant sunlight streaming through the open doors. The clouds of netting would soften the shine. _

_I didn't open my eyes. I was too happy to change anything, no matter how small. The only sounds were the waves outside, our breathing, my heartbeat..._

**There's _The Night She Had Been Waiting For_****. Please tell me what you think. I tried my best to keep Edward and Bella in character and have the scene blend in with the book. I would like what how I did. Please Review!**


End file.
